


The Hunt

by Bravehardt, Foxglove_Fiction



Series: Time-Lost [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, Hunt, Hunt and Fuck, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravehardt/pseuds/Bravehardt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/pseuds/Foxglove_Fiction
Summary: Wild things roam in the forests, beasts of many varied natures. Where once the forests might have been a stranger to him, now they whispered to him, guiding him, warning him, leading him right where he needed to be. He and the forest belonged together, whether he roamed it on two feet or four paws they would always be a part of one another.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Time-Lost [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332724
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to this little one shot because this story and these characters are never _really_ gone from our minds.
> 
> We don't have much to say before getting into this story except to warn people: If you have not read Time-Lost this story may be a little bit confusing. We spent some time trying to figure out the best way to write this story, and we determined that the best way would be to use the appropriate names from Time-Lost. This story is not entirely unreadable without having read Time-Lost, but in order for it to make any kind of sense you should know:
> 
> Nio is Antonio, Tony from another time.  
> Vien/Vin is Stephen from another time.
> 
> For those who haven't read Time-Lost in a while, that's your refresher!
> 
> Please enjoy this little tidbit from one of the times that Tony didn't dream about.

He was like the air: quiet and swift like the wind, and only as noticeable as the sleeping foliage of his surroundings. 

He hoped it was enough. 

His feet were bare, calloused but quiet against the fallen leaves of the forest floor.

Every now and then something crunched under his feet - a twig snapping or dry leaves crinkling - but he knew better than to look behind him. His movements remained in constant forward momentum for risk of being caught.

His pursuer knew these forests far better than he could ever hope to, so his options to escape were limited and he wasn't certain he  _ could _ escape or what he would do if he did. 

Those were thoughts for the future. 

For now, his hands scrambled along mossy rocks to find purchase as he crossed a stream that came to his waist. He hoped it would put his hunter off the trail - perhaps even the more difficult terrain would conceal him. Perhaps he could reach the mountains and escape into some hidden crevasse to wait out the hunt.

_ Perhaps it would be enough. _

Rustling behind him caused his already racing heart to skip a beat and he did his best to quiet his ragged breaths in order to determine whether he had been the source of the noise, or if someone - or some _ thing _ \- else had been the culprit. It did little to help as he could barely hear his breathing over the heavy sounds of his heartbeat.

There was no escaping this if the hunter was so close. 

He'd already lost in that case

Wide honey eyes surveyed the field which unfolded before him, carefully cutting through the darkest shadows with a focused gaze as he pushed on through, mindful of what he touched. 

Free of the water, he dropped back to all fours, knowing how much quicker he could move in this form. His ears twisted carefully in a quick assessment of the area as he proceeded forward.

There was another shake of a bush, an iota of sound as his keen hearing picked up what only ended up being his own haunches brushing carelessly against a stocky hedge.

Only the whispers of the wind blowing along his ears carrying warnings and murmurs from the forest flooded his perception. All that could be heard as his expert movements guided him forward.

He was close, but still far enough away that even a sprint to his destination would only leave him vulnerable under the breaks within the rooftop canopies of the great trees. He was fast, but his stalker was even faster and had the upper hand.

He didn't know if the plants would betray him, he could hear their faint chittering again, knew their soft voices as he'd learned to listen well to what they had to say, and listen well he did as they spoke of a through-burrow just ahead.

Another outstretched step forward as his paws sunk into the verdant moss bed that felt cool and a little damp under his weight would work to his advantage. He snaked under large tree roots that offered him cover, through rotten fallen hollows hung with sheets of moss towards the shaded burrow.

Almost there, he could do it, it wasn't far now.

Another wide step to his gait and his foot struck a dried twig with the most diminutive snap. 

_ He froze. _

A large imposing shadow moved overhead, cut off by the leaves and the thick underbrush between him and the skies. His hairs were on end and he was nearly petrified in his spot, his heart beating even louder, hammering in his throat like a drum.

The wind howled again, a little louder and with it the gentle rattle of the trees and the branches that carried the soothing sound of the southern breeze. 

It pushed him forward as if urging him on. 

The gales were a double-edged sword. His pursuer wouldn't be able to hear him but at the same time, he couldn’t hear his hunter either. The young saplings of the forest played his game, they spoke and participated while the elder woods stayed placid as silent observers and ever-wise sentinels who offered their voices to a force greater than him. 

The wind quieted, and he dared to move another muscle, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as he took another step.

_ Closer, once again... _

His agile form snaked through different elevations of roots and branches, hugging close to the massive bodies of the trees. He couldn't allow the sun to touch his vibrant white pelt as he stepped around the cascades of sun, it reflected off of him with the intensity of a mirror and nearly equated to flashing light up from the dark depths of the forest floor.

He was there, yes -  _ he could make it.  _

The beating in his chest calmed, the wind quieting and as he crept towards the outer reaches of a dense cast of shade.

In that moment a large talon burst through the foliage and every hair on his body stood on end.

He'd been found, and all he could do was  _ run _ as he shot backwards and tore off in a u-turn, attempting to dash around and past his aggressor towards the burrow.

A shrill keening had him lowering his ears against the piercing noise, his claws catching in the ground to give him better forward momentum. Making noise was irrelevant at this point - the hunter knew where he was and now speed was his best recourse.

If only he was as comfortable with this form as the other was with his own.

He didn’t have time to measure the jump before he did, which left him skittering rather helplessly as he tried to drag himself up onto the ledge and towards freedom. 

_ That was his mistake. _

He was sent tumbling across the flat ledge, the massive red bird caging him in with talons and wings.

He gave a heavy sigh at that, his fur melting away as he dropped the guise of the snow leopard and tilted his head back, throat bared in submission as the bird chortled softly over him. 

Feathers faded away into a familiar bit of draping as the hunter crept close to nuzzle at his neck, dragging his teeth along the column of flesh with a pleased hum.

“I win,” the taller man grumbled happily, and Nio moved his hands to brush over the cloak briefly.

“Of course you did. You know this forest better than anyone, how am I ever supposed to escape?”

“Did you really want to get away from me?” Vien purred against his skin, nipping lightly before resting an elbow on either side of Nio’s head, watching him attentively.

They were both still heaving in their spots, and it was a little challenging to look at his lover with the way the sun filtered through the foliage above them, giving Vien an odd halo. 

The alchemist gave a wry smile at Vien’s question.

“Maybe I did.”

“And what would you have done then, hm?”

“Maybe I would’ve hunted you down instead,” Nio responded as he tugged the druid in a little closer. “Maybe I would’ve chased you through the woods, and when I caught you-”

“ _ When _ you caught me?” Vien raised an eyebrow at him, leaning to rake his teeth over Nio’s jaw lightly, “how would you catch me in the first place, beloved?”

“I’ll find a way,” Nio huffed softly, momentarily distracted by his lover’s tongue and teeth against his neck.

“And when you caught me… then what?” Vien inquired lowly against his collarbone, fingers already creeping under his tunic.

His midsection felt exposed, nearly petrified as a snared rabbit. Though, despite that his arms managed to come around his mate's neck to hook him in closer, he joined their forms in what little space he could affectionately.

"I'd show you who's really the king of this forest," Nio muttered lowly with a determined look, which was equally matched by Vien's. The druid growled a little possessively, and Nio assumed it was concerning ownership of both the forest and himself.

"You have a long way to go until you're ready to inherit my role as a forest warden. Quite ambitious, I would say," Vien churred playfully, pressing his fangs into his mate's neck, gnawing gently on the tender flesh.

Out of habit, Nio went lax in his hold, conceding to his lover's playful ministrations and closing his eyes.

"You know I'm not the type to give up without a fight," he zested playfully, his arms squeezing and pulling Vien even closer if at all possible.

"No, love, and that's why we are drawn to each other,." Vien reflected a nurturing smile, and Nio seemed to heat in the druid's presence. "I would accept nothing less than someone as strong and invigorated as you for a life-long mate," Vien rumbled softly, leaning down to press his forehead to Nio's, "my Nio, my little king."

Nio huffed, feeling oddly  _ spurred _ by the affection they shared.

No words were needed despite that as Vien peered down at his mate with a knowing look, a hand slipping up under his tunic to start riding up his shirt.

Nio looked down at the hand as it worked slowly. His stomach tightened, his hips raised as Vien's shaky palm broomed over his midsection, riding his clothing up before dipping down and clawing his pants down over his hips.

His skin tingled with the contact, and he tilted his head back up in complete submission, offering himself to his lover entirely.

Vien’s antlers dipped low and a warm tongue ran over his exposed stomach, leaving Nio to squirm a little in place. He couldn’t see more of Vien than his antlers beneath the thick shawl Vien had made and enchanted for him, so his ability to track the druid’s movements relied entirely on where the trail of warmth that was his tongue and lips went.

He felt the cooling of early autumn gust as the saliva along his skin began to dry in the exposed air, and the light press of Vien’s claws raking through the line of hair at the base of his stomach before the druid sat up just slightly to look at him.

“Are you going to behave yourself, or are you planning something that would require me to  _ keep you in your place?” _

“If I was planning something why would I tell you?” Nio responded softly, trying to offer a little smirk and only finding himself bared below the waist.

“Have I not earned my prize already?” Vien inquired lowly, a soft growl to his tone that resonated deep inside of Nio. The alchemist shivered at that but remained silent and Vien’s serious expression became a slight smirk as he discarded Nio’s pants entirely.

“Good. Your wrists are still bruised from last time, I would hardly want to make that any worse.”

“Mmm, they’re just good memories,” Nio chuckled softly, though the sound became a gasp of surprise as Vien’s head disappeared once more and a wet heat engulfed his stirring erection. His hands curled around Vien’s antlers as his hips started to buck up, only for warm hands to rest on either of his hips to shove him back down into the moss firmly.

The light prick of claws against his hips remained a warning to him every time his hips began to move, and he knew well enough how easily they could draw blood. There was a certain thrill to it, though. 

As gentle as his mate was, there was no denying that Vien was utterly capable of throwing him around a little, marking him, claiming him however he wanted. The scars on his shoulders were proof of that, so were the bruises on his wrists, and the little speckling of scars along his hips from the very warnings Vien was giving him right now to stay still.

He couldn’t bring himself to be upset about it.

He was more than proud to show off the markings on his body, to the only person who mattered. A concealed pride - or not so much given that in the forest which was their domain, they were kings of it and there was no shame in bearing one's self as naturally as they wished.

Despite the stings and pricks, he bucked up, claws poked into his delicate flesh though eased when Vien's weight lightened in the motion. He was well adjusted and could counter even those greedy and demanding gesticulations with his own push.

Vien nearly dwarfed him, and it was nothing for the forest’s guardian to add a little extra or surprise here and there. Though both apparently drew such great delight in leaving traces of their whimsical and passionate fun marked as a story over the alchemist's self.

Nio, so absolutely absorbed in the moment, seemed oddly star-struck when the druid pulled away with a predatory grin, going for his own sash and dropping the clothing to the ground.

The poor alchemist was in a daze, drunk on a haze of passion as he vaguely watched the ancient tender work his own claws and endowment before he felt the cool wet sting of pressure between his thighs, imposing entrance upon him.

Nio's back arched in an instant, caged under his mate. As natural and familiar as this process was, it always caught him by surprise. 

Slick, wet digits slid into the fold of his rear to the knuckle with more ease than he was comfortable admitting. They paused, Vien letting the initial discomfort fade before scissoring and splaying his digits as they stretched and warmed his lover up.

"H-haaah-!" Nio threw his head to the side, gasping in surprise with a drawn-out groan. It would never grow old as every fibre of his body lit on fire with that brisk invasion of his entire self.

His thigh was nudged over Vien’s shoulder and the druid pressed fond kisses along his thigh as he carefully worked Nio open, his free hand splaying over the alchemist’s stomach. The flick of his lover’s soft ear against his calf was a dramatic contrast to the light graze of Vien’s claws over his soft belly and then the steady rhythm that the druid’s fingers were building inside him.

“Vin…” he wriggled in his spot a little, watching the druid’s eyes flick up to look at him, “please just put it in already…”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” the druid purred softly in response, his facial hair tickling Nio’s thigh as he spoke.

“If you don’t put it in, I will roll us over and put you in myself,” Nio huffed, and the druid gave a delighted laugh at that, sitting up and withdrawing his fingers.

“Is that what you think you’ll do? What makes you think  _ I’d allow it?” _

“You’ve never turned me down before. At least, not in a long while,” Nio responded with a cheeky smile.

Vien rolled his eyes at that before settling himself between Nio’s thighs. The alchemist curled his legs around his lover’s waist and gave him a triumphant smile as the druid positioned himself.

“You’re so needy sometimes,” the guardian murmured softly, leaning forward to press a couple of gentle kisses to either side of Nio’s mouth.

“You love that I need you,” the alchemist responded in kind, as though raising his voice would disturb something precious in the quiet around them.

“I love you,” Vien assured him as he began to slowly press in, “all I need is your love.”

“Well, you certainly have that.” It was the last they’d have of that conversation with any sense for a while, Nio knew that full well, but it was made considerably clearer when Vien’s teeth caught his lips, nibbling lightly before demanding considerably deeper kisses.

It wasn’t until Vien was fully settled inside of him that the druid’s tongue ran over Nio’s lips, soothing over the bites before demanding entrance.

Magic made the process easier, considerably more so than any sort of proper warm-up procedure.

Nio kept his arms tightly wound around Vien's neck and hauled him in, letting out soft contented noises into the kiss which hitched with each gentle tap of the druid's hips as they kissed the swell of his rear.

It was a slow and deliberate pace, considerate of Nio's significantly smaller form compared in contrast to the druid's. Despite that, the human-druid-initiate felt the sharp pain shoot through his entirety even with the most delicate of care that Vien minded him with.

Those soft little taps grew into subtle nudges and then steady slaps against his skin, each sending waves of stinging fire through Nio's form, melting him down to putty under the ministrations of his guardian lover.

His arms were weak to this, his senses entirely overwhelmed as Vien occupied every entity of his being, two forms made one under the intense heat of their cumulative passion.

Any words from the smaller human were muffled into the kiss, stifled by a tongue jammed as far into his throat as the other's cock was into his ass. Arms numbed, legs weak as he allowed the druid to overwhelm every sense of him despite his heated and challenging words.

Nio's face was flushed, and as Vien picked up his pace, steadily thrusting into him, the smaller human opened his mouth, pulling back to take in a hefty breath finally, letting out a drawn-out cry and tilting his head to the side.

"Vin - a-ah! Harder!" he huffed, still keeping the druid close, squeezing onto the other's shoulders for near-damn life.

“No,” the taller man responded quietly, a hint of humour to his tone. “I feel like taking my time with you.”

“ _ Vin _ !” Nio wriggled a bit, attempting to persuade his lover to move differently - that didn’t do much for him. His attempts to roll the man over didn’t go well, either, as Vien’s hands rested on either of his wrists, gently but tight enough to keep him from moving too much. 

The druid tsked.

“I told you, I want to take my time with you,” Vien hummed, giving another leisurely thrust and leaned to nip at his neck.

“C-come on!” Nio wriggled in the hold, feeling the bite of Vien’s hands into the bruises that remained from the night before. “Vin this is torture!”

“Oh?” the druid chuckled, nipping at Nio’s earlobe, “so I shouldn’t go… slower?”

“Please… don’t,” he whined further, trying to jerk his hips back against his lover’s before giving a loud cry as his requests were finally fulfilled.

Vien’s hips slammed into his own with enough force to jerk him in his spot, leaving him seeing sstars as his toes curled, his body tensing briefly. He didn’t hear his lover’s low groan or the little breathless chuckle the druid exhaled against his throat.

His eyes went wide and he craned his head back as his mate didn't relent with his efforts. Driving into him with the force he demanded, fucking him into the ground with enough vigour to scuff his back and turn it red despite the mossy bed underneath him.

He felt a pleasure roll through his body, and almost instantly he felt a surge in his gut that spread through his entire form as he was railed mercilessly into the now-torn moss bed..

"Cat caught your tongue, my love? Am I going the appropriate speed for you?" Vien purred, the amusement was laden in his voice as Nio struggled to form any sort of coherent wording. 

His noises were slurred as he looked up at Vien, only his grip keeping him steady. His body tensed once and he managed a breath, his mate's pace picking up. 

It happened all at once as if he wasn't used to this sort of luxury treatment. Muscles tightened painfully around Vien's cock and he seized his movements entirely, arching his back and letting out a cry to scatter the nearest birds as he clutched for dear-life onto Vien's shoulders.

"Vin! A-ah! I-I-!" He clenched his eyes tight, letting his orgasm roll through his body as he felt his own hot seed trickle down onto his bared stomach. He shut his eyes from the intensity of the pleasure, allowing it to sap the last remaining bits of energy from him before he melted into a boneless pile on the forest floor.

The druid slowed down a little, humming softly at that with a warm smile before leaning to kiss him again, wrapping his arms around Nio to pull him up into his lap as he adjusted into a seated position. 

“All worn out, my love…?” he inquired softly, letting Nio wrap his arms around his neck and rest his chin, though he didn’t pull out first, still clearly hard in his spot as he held tightly to Nio.

“Mmm,” was all the alchemist responded, sagging against his lover with a heavy sigh. Vien chuckled a bit, shifting his hips and rocking his hips firmly up into the exhausted man in his arms. Nio gave a little grunt at that, shifting at the continued stimulation.

The druid continued to mark up Nio’s neck as he moved, rather firmly holding the man in place as he drove himself to completion, his nails scraping along Nio’s back as he finished. It didn’t take a lot, though his exhaustion had him laying himself onto his back and draping the alchemist over his chest with a low groan of contentment.

Nio shifted slightly in his spot with a light groan, fingers lightly curling into the tufts of fur at the base of Vien's neck. He felt the momentary heat of the aftermath dripping down the insides of his thighs and shivered as it soon turned cold from the brisk air.

His body was spent and worn and he shivered as the wind continued to gently bite at the cuts and marks littering his body from Vien's claws. Nio was addled by the subtle pain, but equally happy to welcome it given they were simply traces of his mate's playful affections.

His back ached, his muscles were sore and he nuzzled his way into the crook of the druid's neck, returning his gentle nips.

“I love you,” Vien murmured again, “perhaps next time we can talk about you doing the hunting.”

"I managed to hunt you down the first time, I can do it again. Fair warning - I usually go for the throat," Nio let out a soft amused huff, relaxing against Vien, eyes closing as his body untensed as the cloak laid itself over their forms and shielded them from the environmental chill.

“I would expect no less.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  A small change since Time-Lost has consistently had some art to go with the story we felt it only appropriate to include this collaboration done by the both of us <3
> 
> A little bit of some soft playful boys being soft and playful. There are definitely things in this that we've considered elaborating on, and it's likely that we'll end up writing more for them. But in the meantime, we hope you enjoyed this peek into the past! Thank you for reading!
> 
> This story was co-written by two authors from start to finish. You can find us on Twitter:
> 
> [Amy (Foxglove)](https://twitter.com/marvelwizardmom)  
> [Astral (Bravehardt)](https://twitter.com/Kraionis)


End file.
